Lily's
by Vylette Skye
Summary: Lily was about to speak, so Voldemort put a finger to her lips. "Lily Evans," he whispered. Then, he removed his finger and kissed her ever so gently. And then, like a wave of wind, he was gone. *One shot*


"Lily Evans," said a cold voice that came from behind Lily. Lily froze, dead in her tracks. She was walking home and was in a small alley when she heard the voice. A voice that she knew pretty well.

Lily turned around but saw nothing. Only shadows. She was about to continue on her way, when she heard it again. "Lily Evans." Lily turned around again and saw a figure in the shadows. Voldemort walked out. He still looked like his younger self and was dressed in a shadowy black robe.

"Join me, Lily," he whispered, his voice like a snake. "Never, " stammered Lily. Voldemort laughed. "You don't seem so sure, "he said. "Never, Tom," said Lily again, but this time stronger.

Voldemort hissed. Lily turned around and was about to walk when she felt a finger on the back of her neck. The finger traced her neck down to her spine. Voldemort put his mouth right next to her ear. Lily shivered in fear. "Potter wants you, Snape wants you, I want you," he whispered.

Then, he grabbed her arm and swung her around with so much force, that she almost crashed into him. "Join me, Lily," he whispered.

Lily was about to speak, so Voldemort put a finger to her lips. "Lily Evans," he said. Then, he removed his finger and kissed her ever so gently. And then like a wave of wind, he was gone.

(Voldemort's POV)

I remembered the day when I first saw Lily Evans. I had told my spy at Hogwarts to report any extra smart students to me, even if they were mudbloods. The first time I saw her, I already knew everything about her.

Mudblood, friend of Snape, Gryffindor, smart, should have been in Ravenclaw. I knew everything. I was spying on Hogwarts. I had taken the Polyjuice Potion and was in the form of my spy, Peter Pettigrew. I was in the same class as her, Charms.

I saw her eyes, beautiful green eyes. They looked at me, shinning with laughter, when I made a joke. Her long hair, red, like the color of blood. How could this young girl, this beautiful, smart, young girl, be a mudblood? I asked myself that question so many times. Then, I decided: It doesn't matter; she will be an exception to my mudbloods-are-scum-rule.

I joked with Lily the whole day. I came to Hogwarts in the form of my spy 33 times that year, if I remember correctly. Year Five. On the last day that I came, I got a surprise. She had become James Potter's girlfriend. Dreaded, dumb Potter.

I knew then that I had to find a way to steal her, to make her mine, to make her my dark queen. Yes, a dark queen. _My_ dark queen.

I never came back to Hogwarts after that day. Instead, I worked on a plan to get Lily as my own. A perfect plan.

(Lily's POV)

I ran all the way home and found James sitting in his desk writing a letter. I slammed the door and locked it shut, putting all the charms I knew on it. "What's wrong, dear?" asked James, getting up from the desk.

I took a moment to breath before saying, "Nothing, I just thought there was a homeless guy after me. Are you all right? You're home early."

"I'm fine, Lily. I came home to see how Harry was. I'm worried for you and him," said James, glancing at my stomach.

"Oh!" I said with a smile, "He's fine. He has been quiet all day. No kicks or nothing." James smiled and said, "He'll be perfect." I smiled and blushed as James said something else. "Just like you." James hugged me and I hugged him.

"Do you want some dinner, honey?" I asked, making my way towards the kitchen. "Already made some. Let's eat," said James. We sat down at the table and began to eat pasta.

"How was work?" I asked. James slurped a piece of pasta and said, "It was fine. What did you do today?"

"Oh, me?" I asked, flustered. James nodded. "Nothing, I just took a walk. Harry needed some fresh air." That was when I felt something in my stomach. "James," I said uneasily. James nodded and kept eating.

"James," I said again. "Yes, Lily?" he asked still eating. "JAMES!" I screamed in pain, "I THINK HE'S COMING!"

James ran over to me, picked me up and aparated. I fainted.

(Voldemort's POV)

I watched them. Lily and James. And their son. Harry. Unfair. Harry should have been my son. Not James's. Lily should have been my wife. Not James's. Lily should have been mine. Not James's.

The boy looks exactly like James, except those eyes. So pretty. So green. Like emeralds. Like hers. Lily's.


End file.
